The Warriors Call: Volume II
Requirements *Must be Ascension level 6 *50,000 faction with Clan Thrael'Gorr (Faction) *50,000 faction with Shields of Maldura (Faction) *10,000 faction with Guardians of the Underfoot (Faction) *10,000 faction with Caertaxian Legion (Faction) *Worker Sledgemallet from quest **''(Requires 40,000 faction with Sel'nok Brigade, Clan Skleross, and Legion of Danak)'' *You must be a level 100 Artisan *TOV signature timeline to unlock quest *Eastern Wastes to unlock the ability to see Grand Oracle Hoop'Ak. You must complete the quest Steps #Examine Slaviss. #Talk to the Captain again. #''I am looking for clues about the Receptacle of Time and Space.'' #*From Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Heroic) at the Zone is in Kunzar Jungle #**Book on ledge behind/under-ish the tree. #**Need to be in offensive stance to see book. #**''Note: the Book can be gotten without killing anything, but FD is very helpful.'' #Return this tome to the Captain. #''I am looking for another volume of The Warriors Way.'' #*at Old Kael in Kael Drakkel, chest spawns Interrex Larkin #**Bring a group. Named has disarm, heavy stun, fear, and breaks your weapon slowly with each disarm. Lots of HP. #Take the book back to the Captain. #''I am looking for any clues to the whereabouts of this missing tome.'' #* Speak to Grand Oracle Hoop'Ak in Eastern Wastes at #''I am searching for an orc who may know the location of the tome I am searching for.'' #*Wailing Caves, knock on the door at to spawn Fighter Bjooln Nadd #*''Note: Bring a group. Fear, heavy stun, disarm that slowly breaks your weapon, lots of HP.'' #Return this book to the Captain. #Talk to the Expert. #''I am searching for elements of temporal magic.'' #*Search for class specific collection. Receive concentrated ephemeral longing. #**''(Shadowknight collection in Vesspyr Isles and Eidolon Jungle. May be the same for other fighters. Needs more clarification.)'' #*#*Vesspyr Isles #*#**Berserker , #*#**Bruiser #*#**Guardian , #*#**Monk , #*#**Paladin , #*#**Shadowknight , #*#*Eidolon Jungle #*#**Berserker #*#**Bruiser , #*#**Guardian , #*#**Monk , #*#**Paladin , #*#**Shadowknight #Take the collection reward to the Expert in the Keep. #''I am looking for 10 swords from "great" conquests. I need a red dragon scale. I should find a forge and create the Illustrium.'' #*Receive Level 100 Artisan recipe for Illustrium Alloy. #*This step requires . #**Travel to different heroic zones in Vesspyr Isles, and fight through to the last named. Once last named is killed, a pillar will spawn with a mob inside (These are one shot mobs; if you die, they disappear, and you will have to do another heroic zone.) Once dead, there will be 1 ancestral champion sword in the chest. There is also a chance to spawn the epic x2 dragon Zordakalicus Ragefire, needed for the red dragon scale. (minimum of 11 heroic zones needed) #**To create Illustrium Alloy: 1 Everchurning water, 10 ancestral champions swords, 1 scale of Zordakalicus Ragefire, 1 luclinite nodule, 1 super heating coal, and a forge. (Super heating coal and Everchurning water are bought from the Brewer in the Keep.) #I should speak further with the Expert. #*''I am in search of re-crystallized glittervein ore.'' #**For the re-crystallized glittervein ore: Super Forgebot 5150 in Maldura . Tells you to speak to Heccles Zaphardt , who gives you the hammer. Return to Super Forgebot 5150 with 10 glittervein ore and the hammer. Receive super heated glittervein ore ingot. #*#Take to Thalumbra, and drop in lava for a minute (full 60 seconds, auto-update). #*''I am in search of mineral saturated steam.'' #**Purchase 2 items from faction vendors in the Hole: #*#*A Simple Jar - Rockshaper Jorgan Guardians of the Underfoot (Faction) #*#*A Simple Drinking Straw - Vlad the Bargainer Caertaxian Legion (Faction) #*#**''Note: Guardians of the Underfoot and Caertaxian Legion are opposing factions. Raising faction on one side will lower it on the other. Killing members of the third faction will raise both Guardians' and Caertaxian's factions.'' #*#*Go to Dartain's Fortress section of the Hole, in the room with the pools. Named Blart will spawn in the middle of the room. Lots of HP. Drops mineral saturated steam. #*''I am in search of a corrosive inhibiting metal oil.'' #** Kill the last named in Maldura: District of Ash. Not a guaranteed drop off named every time. #*''I am in search of a harnessed lightening bolt.'' #**Vesspyr: Fulmanatoa starts a flag conversation. Find Jolty Joeanne inside the Horde cave on the main island in Vesspyr. Return to Fulmanatoa, who tells you to go to the core . Kill the first named to raise the floor panels, then to the west room. Kill the Amalgam of Energy. A pillar will spawn, rewards a 'harnessed lightening bolt'. #*''I am in search of an indestructible hammer.'' #**Requires the Corrosive Inhibiting Metal Oil to complete. Buy an Everchurning Water from the Brewer in the Keep. Equip the hammer and go swing at something until it procs and are teleported to the Forge of Space and Time. Run to middle of room and use forge to create hammer. #*''I am in search of a veiled mist anvil.'' #**Kill in . Chest drop. #Return to the Keep and speak to the Expert. #Speak to the Captain. #''I need to place the veiled mist anvil.'' in the Brewer's room. #''I should create the Receptacle of Time and Space.'' #*Scribe and craft recipes and #**Requires 6 Super Heating Coal, 1 Plans: Receptacle of Time and Space, 1 shadowstone ore, and 1 luclinite nodule. #''I should bring the Receptacle of Time and Space to the Captain.'' Rewards * * Category:Epic Weapon 2.0 Quests